Gertrud Kapelput (Gotham)
Gertrud Kapelput era la madre de Oswald Cobblepot. Ella es interpretada por Carol Kane. El apellido Kapelput es presumiblemente el anglicismo como Cobblepot. Historia Pasado Cuando Gertrud era joven consiguió un empleo como cocinera en la mansión Van Dahl. En ese lugar inevitablemente ella conoció Elijah, el joven heredero de familia, quien rápidamente quedó cautivado por su belleza. Al poco tiempo ambos comenzaron un romance clandestino pero cuando los Van Dahl los descubrieron trataron de obligar a Elijah a dejarla bajo la amenaza de quitarle su herencia. Por primera vez en su vida Elijah les hizo frente a sus progenitores pero Gertrud, habiendo descubierto que estaba embarazada, decidió aceptar una importante suma de dinero que le ofrecieron los Van Dahl a cambio de dejar a Elijah y nunca más volver a verlo. Mad Grey Dawn Cuidando a Oswald Un día ella fue visitada por lo detectives Renee Montoya y Crispus Allen lo cuales estaban investigando la desaparicion de su hijo, pero ella descarta esa teoria ya que presume que Oswald debía de haberse marchado con una mujerzuela. Selina Kyle Gertrud recibe semanas después la visita de su hijo, el cual no había huido con ninguna mujerzuela. Ella se pone contenta al ver pero se preocupa al denotar que personas malas habían tratado de herirlo. Durante su visita Oswald le asegura que próximamente se convertiría en alguien importante en Gotham con la ayuda del detective James Gordon.Spirit of the Goat En otra de las visitas de su hijo, al notar que estaba teniendo problema con la gente que se movía en su mismo circulo de negocios, ella le aconseja descubrir los secretos de sus adversario ya que de esa forma el tendría un arma para usar en contra de ellos.The Mask Tiempo después Gertrud es llevada por su hijo a su nuevo bar en donde ella lo felicita por su éxito y baila constantemente al son de la música, sumamente feliz. Welcome back, Jim Gordon Una noche en el club de su hijo Sal Maroni los visita y se sienta en una mesa junto a Gertrud para comenzar a coquetearla. Una vez entrado en copas él le revela la clase de hijo que tenía, haciendo hincapié en la cantidad de gente que había matado para llegar a donde estaba. Más tarde en su hogar, visiblemente consternada, ella interroga a Oswald sobre la veracidad de las palabras de Maroni, pero a pesar de que este niega todo lo dicho ella decide creerle con una leve desconfianza. Under the Knife Muerte Sin entender por qué, Gertrud fue secuestrada por Tabitha Galavan como parte de un intrincado plan para hacer que Oswald hiciera lo que ellos quisieran.Strike Force Ella estuvo cautiva por varias semanas hasta que su hijo finalmente logró encontrarla. Él trató de liberarla pero los Galavan se interpusieron en su camino. Debido a eso él intentó hacer un intercambio para asegurar el bienestar de Gertrud, pero todo fue en vano ya que Tabitha se le acercó por detrás y la apuñaló en la espalda. A los pocos minutos ella murió en los afligidos brazos de su hijo. Mommy's Little Monster Meses después de su muerte ella apareció brevemente durante una pesadilla de Oswald. Sin embargo, allí fue rápidamente asesinada a golpes por un doble de su querido hijo. This Ball of Mud and Meanness Galería 4106773-gotham_102_tenementapt_0135_hires2.jpg Gotham_106_Penguin_sHouse_8782_hires2_595_slogo.jpg HAxggvv.jpg JMvuE5S.jpg Apariciones Temporada 1 * "Selina Kyle" * "The Balloonman" (mencionada) * "Spirit of the Goat" * "The Mask" * "Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" * "The Blind Fortune Teller" * "Under the Knife" Temporada 2 * "Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" * "Rise of the Villains: By Fire" * "Rise of the Villains: Mommy's Little Monster" (Muerte) * "Rise of the Villains: A Bitter Pill to Swallow" (mencionada) * "Rise of the Villains: The Son of Gotham" (mencionada) * "Wrath of the Villains: Mr. Freeze" (mencionada) * "Wrath of the Villains: This Ball of Mud and Meanness" (alucinación) * "Wrath of the Villains: Mad Grey Dawn" (mencionada) * "Wrath of the Villains: Into the Woods" (mencionada) Temporada 3 * "Mad City: Better to Reign in Hell…" (mencionada) * "Mad City: New Day Rising" (mencionada) * "Mad City: Anything for You" (mencionada) * "Mad City: Follow the White Rabbit" (mencionada) * "Mad City: Ghosts" (mencionada) * "Mad City: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies" (mencionada) * "Heroes Rise: These Delicate and Dark Obsessions" (mencionada) Temporada 4 * "A Dark Knight: Pax Penguina" (mencionada) * "A Dark Knight: The Blade's Path" (mencionada) * "A Dark Knight: Things That Go Boom" (mencionada) Curiosiades * Gertrud Kapelput esta basada en Miranda Cobblepot, la madre del Pingüino en los comics * En "A Dark Knight: The Blade's Path" se revela que Gertrud era húngara. Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes